


Songs that remind me of Dream smp and why

by University_Area



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Again sort of, Angst, Character Study, Hearing Voices, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Philza's A+ parenting, Songfic, Sort Of, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, well not a fic but you get my point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1950-01-01
Updated: 1950-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/University_Area/pseuds/University_Area
Summary: Like the title says these are songs that remind me of the Dream Smp and I'll tell you why.I recommend you listen to them while reading this. I'll also post the lyrics. And probably make a playlist on YouTube or maybe spotify depends on interest. If you want you can suggest songs and I'll add them.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 16





	1. You said you had the answers|What about us by Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this song fits because it's a song about someone who hurt alot of people. The singer is asking what about them, what about the other people. They are asking how they trusted them but the person hurt anyway. I think that fits alot because Dream is that person their talking about. It's from Tommy or Ranboo's perspective.  
> There telling him that he's not the only one and that there are others whose opinions and feelings matter.

_We are searchlights, we can see in the dark_  
_We are rockets, pointed up at the stars_  
_We are billions of beautiful hearts_  
_And you sold us down the river too far_

_What about us?_  
_What about all the times you said you had the answers?_  
_What about us?_  
_What about all the broken happy ever afters?_  
_What about us?_  
_What about all the plans that ended in disaster?_  
_What about love? What about trust?_  
_What about us?_

_We are problems that want to be solved_  
_We are children that need to be loved_  
_We were willing, we came when you called_  
_But man, you fooled us, enough is enough, oh_

_What about us?_  
_What about all the times you said you had the answers?_  
_What about us?_  
_What about all the broken happy ever afters?_  
_Oh, what about us?_  
_What about all the plans that ended in disaster?_  
_Oh, what about love? What about trust?_  
_What about us?_

_Oh, what about us?_  
_What about all the plans that ended in disaster?_  
_What about love? What about trust?_  
_What about us?_

_Sticks and stones, they may break these bones_  
_But then I'll be ready, are you ready?_  
_It's the start of us, waking up, come on_  
_Are you ready? I'll be ready_  
_I don't want control, I want to let go_  
_Are you ready? I'll be ready_  
_'Cause now it's time to let them know we are ready_  
_What about us?_

_What about us?_  
_What about all the times you said you had the answers?_  
_So what about us?_  
_What about all the broken happy ever afters?_  
_Oh, what about us?_  
_What about all the plans that ended in disaster?_  
_Oh, what about love? What about trust?_  
_What about us?_

_What about us?_  
_What about us?_  
_What about us?_  
_What about us?_  
_What about us?_  
_What about us?_


	2. We were young enough sign along the dotted line| Mars by Sleeping at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a beautiful song that I think fits a lot. Let me explain. You see Tubbo and Tommy and in story Fundy were young and were children when the war happened. Children who didn't know any better.They signed up and threw themselves into the cause. They never got to rest and be kids. And they weren't treated like it either. Like it's great to be talked to like a adult unless you were Fundy. But they were young and should not have been forced into that position. Wilbur no matter how good his intentions were put children,his brothers and son no less into life threatening positions where they could loss all their lives. Tommy lost two while Tubbo and Fundy lost one. What if they were not so lucky? And even after the war they were thrust into adult things. Tommy was exiled along with Wilbur who went insane and started to manipulate him. He was scared and wanted his brother back. He had to become the adult and try and help him. Tubbo was forced to be secretary of state, and was constantly belittled. He was scared to be a spy and didn't even want the position. He was executed at a festival he decorated. And don't even get me started on the exile arc. That would probably go past the character limit alone.

_We laid our names to rest_  
_Along the dotted line._  
_We left our date of birth_  
_And our history behind._  
  
_We were full of life,_  
_We could barely hold it in._  
_We were amateurs at war,_  
_Strangers to suffering._  
  
_We made our families proud_  
_But scared at the same time._  
_We promised we'd be safe,_  
_Another lie from the front lines._  
  
_Our backs against the wall,_  
_We're surrounded and afraid._  
_Our lives now in the hands_  
_Of the soldiers taking aim._  
  
_Our questions ricochet_  
_Like broken satellites:_  
_How our bodies, born to heal,_  
_Become so prone to die?_  
  
_Though time is ruthless,_  
_It showed us kindness in the end,_  
_By slowing down enough,_  
_A second chance to make amends._  
_As life replayed, we heard a voice proclaim:_  
  
_"lay your weapons down!_  
_They're calling off the war_  
_On account of losing track_  
_Of what we're fighting for."_  
  
_So we found our way back home,_  
_Let our cuts and bruises heal._  
_While a brand-new war began,_  
_One that no one else could feel._  
  
_Our nights have grown so long._  
_Now we beg for sound advice._  
_"let the brokenness be felt_  
_'til you reach the other side._  
_There is goodness in the heart_  
_Of every broken man_  
_Who comes right up to the edge_  
_Of losing everything he has."_  
  
_We were young enough to sign_  
_Along the dotted line._  
  
_Now we're young enough to try_  
_To build a better life._  
_To build a better life._


	3. Are you, are you coming to the tree?|Hanging tree by Jennifer Lawrence and James Newton Howard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a revolution song what can I say?

_Are you, are you_   
_Coming to the tree_   
_They strung up a man_   
_They say who murdered three_   
_Strange things did happen here_   
_No stranger would it be_   
_If we met at midnight_   
_In the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_   
_Coming to the tree_   
_Where the dead man called out_   
_For his love to flee_   
_Strange things did happen here_   
_No stranger would it be_   
_If we met at midnight_   
_In the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_   
_Coming to the tree_   
_Where I told you to run_   
_So we'd both be free_   
_Strange things did happen here_   
_No stranger would it be_   
_If we met at midnight_   
_In the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_   
_Coming to the tree_   
_Wear a necklace of hope_   
_Side by side with me_   
_Strange things did happen here_   
_No stranger would it be_   
_If we met at midnight_   
_In the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_   
_Coming to the tree_   
_Where I told you to run_   
_So we'd both be free_   
_Strange things did happen here_   
_No stranger would it be_   
_If we met at midnight_   
_In the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_   
_Coming to the tree_   
_They strung up a man_   
_They say who murdered three_   
_Strange things did happen here_   
_No stranger would it be_   
_If we met at midnight_   
_In the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_   
_Coming to the tree_   
_Where the dead man called out_   
_For his love to flee_   
_Strange things did happen here_   
_No stranger would it be_   
_If we met at midnight_   
_In the hanging tree_


	4. While I don't care to die I don't mind a bit.|Hated by Life itself by Octavia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this fits Wilbur pretty well. Also Tommy now that I think about it. The title alone sums it up. But the song does too. Especially this line " Kids with passion to play make believe will become young adults with a will to achieve."

_Don't you wish for death_

_When your feeling weak_

_Hardships aren’t as hard_   
_As they seem to be!”_   
_Sure, say that all you want_   
  
_You’re not fooling me_   
_With those words you never mean_   
_While I don’t care to die_   
_I don’t mind a bit_   
_But someone I love?_   
_... God, I think I’d wish I did_   
_I suppose “Because I won’t like it”_   
_Is all my ego is_   
_Happy to gaze upon the_   
_Pain of the haven’t-met_   
_Cowering in our hatred_   
_Has become a fashion trend_   
_Even so, we’re supposed to_   
_“live a peaceful lifе”?_   
_Even though I bet it’s nice_   
_I bеt we’ve tried_   
_Someone succumbs behind_   
  
_The colors of the monitor_   
_Deep in grief, another weeps_   
_By singing in their honor_   
_Hearing the song_

_A humming young boy wandered_

_Off with a knife and an offer_

_Everybody hated well by life itself_

_We’ll never know_   
_Why they force code_   
_And ego on the radio_   
_Day-to-day, they’re singing out_   
_"I'll take you down”, but then again_   
_Who takes when they’re_   
_Really being generous?_   
_Everybody hated well by life itself_

_We’ll never know_   
_Why “I want to die”_   
_Is treated like another joke_   
_That world where we see_   
_The worth in growing old_   
_Anybody hated well by life itself_   
_Will never know_

_Penniless again, through the day anew_

_I decide to praise the_   
_Lazy and sing out of tune_   
_Lost upon life’s meaning_   
_I take in the truth_   
_Breathe and see there isn’t_   
_Anything I’m meant to do_   
_Would these wounds be_   
_Better off expressed_   
_With the lowly illustration_   
_“I’m so lonely” suggests?_   
_Shouldering nothing_   
_But this stubbornness_   
_I’m nothing but alone when I go to bed_   
_Kids with passion_   
_To play make-believe will_   
_Become young adults_   
_With a will to achieve_   
_As we age, there comes a day_   
_We fester like a falling leaf_   
_Carried down without a clue_   
_To prove we ever breathed…_   
_Breathing on for centuries_

  
_In a deathless design_   
_Bored for eternity, the only to survive…_   
_…These are the kinds of sci-fi_   
_Dreams always on my mind_

_Numb to the pain_

_Can I die? Though I’m not afraid_   
_All the same, I have to pay attention_   
_To the hearts I’d break_   
_Lost in conflicting thoughts_   
_I'm sure they’d have a lot to say_   
_Yes, I can guess what they’d convey:_   
_“Perfect things need to stay as_   
_Perfect as they always were.”_

_“If you can’t confront demise_   
_Then live the life you don’t deserve.”_   
_Since we’re bound to end up_   
_Sad and back to being hurt_   
_We should laugh with the_

_Friends we lack forever_

_Everybody hated well by life itself_

  
_We’ll never know_   
_Why we claim to get the_   
_Happiness we haven’t shown_   
_Angered by our past hands_   
_Past, as we complain aloud_   
_We smile while pretending_   
_That we’re better now_   
_Everybody hated well by life itself_

_We’ll never know_   
_Why “So long” took on the meaning of_

_“I wanna go”_   
_That time where “Goodbye”_   
_Implied “For now, I hope”_   
_Anybody hated well by life itself_   
_Will never know_

_Contentment and exits_

_Affection and friendships-_   
_They’re gifts you can get for your money_   
_…Within but a whimsical fantasy_   
_I could be dead tomorrow_   
_Yet I’m sure in some way_

_When I go, I’ll get to know_   
_My life was such a waste_   
_Through daylight and stardom_

_Through springtime and autumn_   
_We die everyday, and_   
_That’s exactly why I chase_   
_No wishes or visions;_   
_Since all I can afford_   
_Is protecting your life, I ask_   
_For that and nothing more_   
_Of course… That’s surely_

_All I’ll ever need to sing for_

_Hated well by life itself_

_We’ll never know_   
_What makes the meaning_

_Matter when we die alone_   
_It’ll taint you, it’ll taint two_   
_Soon enough, the rest of us_   
_Will sink like a leaf into_   
_Anywhere we know it’s not for_   
_Naught, ‘cause we don’t stop_

_Going out and off, always_   
_Giving everything we got_   
_To killing, to kicking_   
_To grinning, to gritting_   
_Living, living, living, living_

_Living on_


	5. Don't you ever tame your demons| Arsonists Iullaby by Hosier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this should be Techno's theme. I mean come on it even mentions voices

_When I was a child_  
_I heard voices_  
_Some would sing and_  
_Some would scream_

_You soon find you have few choices_  
_I learned the voices died with me_  
_When I was a child I'd sit for hours_  
_Staring into open flame_

_Something in it had a power_  
_Could barely tear my eyes away_  
_All you have is your fire_  
_And the place you need to reach_

_Don't you ever_  
_Tame your demon_  
_But always keep 'em on a leash_

_When I was 16 my senses fooled me_  
_Thought gasoline was on my clothes_  
_I knew that something_  
_Would always rule me_  
_I knew the scent was mine alone_  
_All you have is your fire_  
_And the place you need to reach_  
_Don't you ever_  
_Tame your demon_  
_But always keep 'em on a leash_  
_When I was a man I thought it ended_  
_When I knew loves perfect ache_  
_But my peace has always depended_  
_On all the ashes in my way_  
_All you have is your fire_  
_And the place you need to reach_  
_Don't you ever_  
_Tame your demons_  
_But always keep 'em on a leash_


	6. We'll be carrying each other until we say goodbye on our dying day| Brother by Kodaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this fits Tommy and Tubbo's dynamic pretty well.

_When we were young  
We were the ones  
The kings and queens  
Oh yeah we ruled the world  
We smoked cigarettes  
Man no regrets  
Wish I could relive  
Every single word  
  
We've taken different paths and traveled different roads  
I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old  
And when you're in the trenches and you're under fire I will cover you  
  
If I was dying on my knees  
You would be the one to rescue me  
And if you were drowned at sea  
I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe  
  
I've got you brother  
I've got you brother  
I've got you brother  
I've got you brother  
  
Oh brother, we go deeper than the ink  
Beneath the skin of our tattoos  
Though we don't share the same blood  
You're my brother and I love you, that's the truth  
  
We're living different lives, heaven only knows  
If we'll make it back with all our fingers and our toes  
5 years, 20 years come back, we'll always be the same  
  
If I was dying on my knees  
You would be the one to rescue me  
And if you were drowned at sea  
I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe  
  
I've got you brother  
I've got you brother  
  
And if we hit on troubled water  
I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe  
And we'll be carrying each other  
Until we say goodbye on our dying day  
  
Because I've got you brother  
I've got you brother  
I've got you brother  
I've got you brother  
  
If I was dying on my knees  
You would be the one to rescue me  
And if you were drowned at sea  
I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe  
  
Oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
  
I've got you brother  
I've got you brother_


	7. Your childhood home is just powder white bones| That's Okay by The Hush Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had Fundy vibes.

_You were a child who was made of glass_  
_You carried a black heart passed down from your dad_  
_If somebody loved you, they'd tell you by now_  
_We all turn away when you're down_  
  
_You want to go back to where you felt safe_  
_To hear your brother's laughter,_  
_See your mother's face_  
_Your childhood home is just powder-white bones_  
_And you'll never find your way back_  
  
_And when you're gone, will they say your name?_  
_And when you're gone, will they love you the same?_  
_If not, that's okay._  
_If not, that's okay._  
  
_You are broken and callow_  
_Cautious and safe_  
_You are boundless and beauty_  
_With fright in your face_  
_Until someone loves you,_  
_I'll keep you safe_  
_But like them, I will give you away_  
  
_And when you're gone, will they say your name?_  
_And when you're gone, will they love you the same?_  
_If not, that's okay._  
  
_And when you're gone, will they say your name?_  
_And when you're gone, will they love you the same?_  
_Oh, when you're gone, we won't say a word_  
_But you know that's okay._  
_Don't you know that's okay?_


	8. An innocent child with a thorn in his heart| World so cold by 12 Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo vibes

_It starts with pain_  
_Followed by hate_  
_Fueled by the endless questions_  
_No one can answer_  
_A stain_  
_Covers your heart_  
_Tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer_

_Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_  
_I don't believe the world can't be saved_  
_How did you get here and when did it start?_  
_An innocent child with a thorn in his heart_

_What kind of world do we live in_  
_Where love is divided by hate?_  
_Losing control of our feeling_  
_We all must be dreaming this life away_  
_In a world so cold_

_Are you sane? Where's the shame?_  
_A moment of time passes by_  
_You cannot rewind_  
_Who's to blame and where did it start_  
_Is there a cure for your sickness, have you no heart?_

_Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_  
_I don't believe the world can't be saved_  
_How did you get here and when did it start?_  
_An innocent child with a thorn in his heart_

_What kind of world do we live in?_  
_Where love is divided by hate?_  
_Losing control of our feeling_  
_We're dreaming this life away_

_What kind of world do we live in?_  
_Where love is divided by hate?_  
_Selling our soul for no reason_  
_We all must be dreaming this life away_  
_In a world so cold_

_There's a sickness inside you that wants to escape_  
_It's a feeling you get when you can't find your way_  
_So how many times must you fall to your knees_  
_Never, never, never, never, never do this again_

_It starts with pain (It starts with pain)_  
_Followed by hate (followed by hate)_  
_Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_  
_I don't believe the world can't be saved_

_What kind of world do we live in_  
_Where love is divided by hate?_  
_Losing control of our feelings_  
_We're dreaming this life away_

_What kind of world do we live in_  
_Where love is divided by hate?_  
_Selling our souls for no reason_  
_We all must be dreaming this life away_  
_In a world so cold_

_In a world so cold_


	9. My words are weaponry and I'm waiting patiently| The one who laughs last by downplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mad Wilbur vibes.

_There’s a war inside of me_

_and you watch it silently_  
_any idiot could see_  
_that i killed all the hope that i had_

_there’s a war inside of me_  
_burning red and honestly_  
_and i wave it constantly_  
_like a flag like a flag like a flag_

_this knife that’s in my back_  
_keeps twisting_  
_anxiety attacks_

_this is a battleground_  
_i’m caught in the crossfire_  
_my words are weaponry_  
_and i’m waiting patiently_  
_you win the battle now_  
_but i will return the fire_  
_cause i’d crawl on broken gl-ss_  
_to be the one who laughs last_

_ you’re advancing mercilessly _

_unprovoked and needlessly_  
_and i’ll march you into the sea_  
_just to watch you drown in the end_

_i am used to these black eyes,_  
_to be bruised, antagonized_  
_but it overwhelms my mind_  
_to believe that i called you a friend_

_this knife that’s in my back_  
_keeps twisting_  
_anxiety attacks_

_ _

_this is a battleground_  
_i’m caught in the crossfire_  
_my words are weaponry_  
_and i’m waiting patiently_  
_you win the battle now_  
_but i will return the fire_  
_cause i’d crawl on broken gl-ss_  
_to be the one_

_this is a battleground_  
_i’m caught in the crossfire_  
_my words are weaponry_  
_and i’m waiting patiently_  
_you win the battle now_  
_but i will return the fire_  
_cause i’d crawl on broken gl-ss_  
_to be the one who laughs last_

_and down the trenches i will go_  
_fight the armies on my own_  
_i alone_

_this is a battleground_  
_i’m caught in the crossfire_  
_my words are weaponry_  
_and i’m waiting patiently_  
_you win the battle now_  
_but i will return the fire_  
_cause i’d crawl on broken gl-ss_  
_to be the one_

_this is a battleground_  
_i’m caught in the crossfire_  
_my words are weaponry_  
_and i’m waiting patiently_  
_you win the battle now_  
_but i will return the fire_  
_cause i’d crawl on broken gl-ss_  
_to be the one who laughs last_

_to be the one who laughs last_


	10. you know the path you're on is game and set| the game of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tales of the Smp vibes especially for Karl

_My first life was so boring just forget i mentioned it_   
_And my second seemed to let me do all of the things my first life didn't_   
_Third life was a hateful man all poison to the bone_   
_In my fourth, I played piano but just didn't have the eyes to read the notes_   
_In my fifth life, I supported girls – of course that wasn't all_   
_My sixth life was corrupted though I guess it was little fun_   
_Seventh life I cried so much and all I did was mourn_   
_In my eighth life, was so rich I could've bought the world and EVERYTHING_   
  
_In this life is a game played by a flaky god_   
_He gambles every life_   
_Try to escape but you know the path you're on is game and set_   
  
_See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools_   
_Dancing a string around us, making all these silly rules_   
_See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show_   
_Throw the dice and let's see which head will roll…_   
  
_By nine i drew so manga but the deadlines left me dead_   
_my tenth life was a teacher, as a pedo***** I worked part time_   
_Next life, what, eleven? Sorry I try to forget…_   
_Never could describe how awful – no I'm terrified to think of all_   
  
_The things that such a die can do, kinda crazy_   
_Deciding everyday_   
_Try to escape but the days repeat and keep you here to stay_   
  
_See how the game of life is never won, you only play_   
_Bore him and you will find you're crumpled up and thrown away_   
_Clinging to fate and blaming it when life won't go your way_   
_Such a laugh HA! Life is just a game_   
  
_Cry out all your eyes or win a new fortune_   
_The chance is one out of six_   
_Try to escape, why not try your luck and see what you may get?_   
  
_See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools_   
_Dancing a string around us, making all these silly rules_   
_See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show_   
_Throw the dice and let's see which head will roll…_   
_Sickly grinning downward, tosses out a pair of dice_   
_Cheating way around the board "Ah this is paradise"_   
_People praying on their knees but no there to hear_   
_Ah look down at all the puppets here_   
_Ah look up at all the puppeteers_


End file.
